


Bubblegum Bubbles

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Whoo Hoo, Bath Time!Really.  A story about a stop at an inn and a bath.





	

He knew Gladio rolled his eyes. Prompto could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

“I like baths, okay,” Prompto said. He grew up with a small shower that ran out of hot water before he could really relax, so having the opportunity to fill a tub with water and bubbles and actually soak troubles away was amazing. The only thing he could soak was his feet in a small basin that he had to beg for to help with the sores he got from running. His parents were convinced that showers were healthier. 

“Whatever, Blondie,” Gladio said as he flopped onto the nearest mattress with a loud grunt.

Ignis walked to the bed at the farthest end of the room. “Allow the others to wash up before you take up residence in the tub, Prompto.”

“Of course! I kinda want to run to the store before anyway,” Prompto said as he looked at the supplies in the small hotel bathroom. He flashed a smile at Noctis, “Wanna go shopping with me?”

Noct groaned, “What are we shopping for?”

Prompto felt his cheeks start to burn, “Stuff.”

“So concise,” Gladio grunted.

“If you are going out, you can bring food the from one of the carts for dinner.” Ignis had unpacked his night gear and had found a chair to sit in. “And some more Ebony. I am nearly out.”

“Can do? So, are you coming, Noct?” Prompto said and shook his friend's arm. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Noct agreed. “I’ll have to help you carry the stuff anyway.”

“I’ll text you if you there is anything else we need,” Ignis said as he seemed to be doing an inventory and tallying things in his phone.

Prompto grabbed Noctis arm and dragged him out. “Let’s go!” Noct grunted but followed along. It wasn’t like Telepar was that big, but they had what they needed. Prompto went to the store first. He bought a six pack of Ebony, which was the last on the shelf, and what he was looking for the bath: Bubble bath.

“Really?” Noctis scoffed as he took the pink bottle from his hands. “Bubble gum bubble bath?”

Prompto blushed and took the bottle from his hands. “It’s all they have and I am totally having a bubble bath.” 

Noctis snorted, “You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Prompto responded and laughed. Noctis smiled back and grabbed some chips from one of the shelves and tossed it on the counter. 

“Yeah, yeah. We will pick up those spicy meat skewers and the noodles from the food cart. Those look good.” Noctis said as he pulled out his wallet and absently paid the attendant. 

Prompto agreed. He was not a picky eater like Noctis. He knew they would have to endure Ignis complaining about the lack of vegetables and next camp, Ignis will make up for it. Like he always did.

Noctis grabbed the bag and thrust it in his arms. “You carry your bath stuff.”

“No problem,” Prompto said as he nearly bounced after Noctis to the food carts where they ordered to much food to take back to the room. 

Prompto was eager to get in the tub but the food would taste better if he ate it warm, so he served up the food as they usually did in the hotel rooms and ate quickly.

Ignis had already washed up and changed into a snug t-shirt and white cotton pants and his hair was drooping a bit. He was engaged with his phone and ate slowly. Gladio had just finished as the food was being served. He walked out only wearing his tight boxer briefs. 

“All right! Noodles,” Gladio said as he swiped a full box for himself.

“Thank you, Prompto. Great choice, Prompto. You’re the best, Prompto,” Prompto mocked.

“Thanks,” Gladio said around a mouth full of noodles. Prompto chuckled as he ate just as quickly. Noctis chose to eat the meat sticks and as predicted the talk went soon to the lack of vegetables. 

That was his cue. “I’m going to have my bath!” He grabbed his bag and the bubble bath and darted into the bathroom. Noctis was already groaning at the thought of eating something green. 

Prompto was focused on having a the bath. The tub wasn’t that big, but it would be big enough for him as long as he bent his knees. It wasn’t as nice as the Leville but after the last couple of days of sleeping in a damp tent and being only able to wash up with river water, this was going to be wonderful. 

He bounced around the bathroom as he tried to everything at once. He started the water and tried to take off his shirt and pour the bubblegum smelling liquid into the water, and take off his shoes. He ended up falling against the wall as he lost his balance. “Oops,” he said to himself as he finally did get his clothes off. He slowed down and was finally able to accomplish all the tasks that he meant to accomplish. Prompto had all his clothes removed and he reached into the water to test the temperature. It was just right and the smell of the bubble bath tickled his nose. The tub was half full now and he shut off the water. The sound of the other voices from the other room was muffled in the bathroom. Gladio barito rumble, Ignis’ steady tone, and Noctis quick quips were a nice background.

But his focus was now on the tub. He stepped inside the water with a hiss. It was much hotter on his feet than it was on his hand but he endured it as he sank in the tub of water. “Oh, yeah,” Prompto said as he sank in the water and bubbles. It was instant relaxation as the water sloshed over him and the bubblegum smell invaded his nose. It was strong but so nice.

Back home, he never had anything that smelled this nice. He had what he needed but that was it. His foster parents made sure everything was there for him so that he never lacked anything.

Well, except for friends.

But those voice reminded him that he had that now. 

Pushing those thoughts his side he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. His knees were out of the water as he sank into the water but it felt so good to soak in the water. He lowered his head under so that he could no longer hear anything but the sloshing of the water.

He had a full stomach, his skin was going to be so pink from the water and his best friends were in the other room. As much of a nightmare of a trip this was at times, there was still some really good moments like this.

He started to hum to himself as he lay under the water and enjoying himself. He had to add a little more hot water after a while because it was getting cold and he lost track of time. A knock at the door drew his attention.

“Hey, Prompt,” Noct said. “You done yet?”

“Um,” he said and was a little disappointed. He was a bit pruny so it had to have been longer than it felt. “I guess.” He reached for the towel and started to lift himself out of the tub. He barely had the towel in front of him when the door opened and Noct walked in.

“Hey!”

“You haven’t drowned?” Noct asked. Prompto fumbled the towel to keep himself covered up. “It’s been two hours.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head with one hand and laughed nervously. “Well, I really like baths.”

“You smell like a candy shop,” Noct said and was still standing in the door. Prompto shuffled his feet.

“So,” Prompto dragged the syllable out. “I’m going to get dressed now.”

“We’re going to play cards,” Noct said.

“Great.” Prompto said.

They stared at each other for a bit before Noct slowly closed the door. Prompto blinked at the closed door before he shook himself out of it and tried not to let his mind race in a direction that he had not allowed it to go. “Don’t start the game without me and there better be a can of Ebony for me when I get out of here!”

“You are not allowed to have caffeine!” Gladio yelled. “You’ll twitch in your sleep.”

He rolled his eyes, even though he knew Gladio couldn’t see him. “I don’t need caffeine to do that.”

Ignis voice followed, “True. I think I have a permanent bruise on my calf from his twitching leg and he had not had any of my Ebony the last couple of nights.”

“Hey!” Prompto protested as he charged out of the bathroom wearing his lighter night clothes of some white cotton pants and a muscle shirt. “You can at least wait until I am in the room to make fun of me.”

“Well,” Gladio said. “You’re here now, Twitchy.” Gladio slapped his back nearly causing Prompto to fall. 

“You guys are jerks,” Prompto said with no venom in his voice.

Noctis was shuffling the cards and looked up expectantly. “I’m going to win tonight.”

“We shall see,” Ignis said as he took his chair placing an Ebony by his seat and one in front of Prompto who sat on the edge of the bed.

“You smell like cotton candy,” Gladio said as he took his place around the table. “How much perfume was in that stuff.”

“It was the best bubble bath ever!” Prompto defended. “You should try smelling like something other than a garula.”

“At least I pull my weight in battle,” Gladio countered.

“Doesn’t mean that they need to smell like a beast.” Prompto said and reached for the can of Ebony. He was going to make sure that he kicked Gladio at least six times during the night even if he had to wake up to get the quota in.

“You do smell like a garula,” Noct added.

“Hey!”

“Why don’t we wager then,” Ignis said. “If you lose, Gladio, you shall enjoy a bath with the cloying scent.” He looked at his cards and had that weird smile on his face that he got when he found strange things amusing.

“I’m not going to lose! You’re on!” Gladio pronounced.

* * *

“My skin is actually quite soft,” Gladio said as they sat at breakfast. 

“You used the whole rest of the bottle,” Prompto whined as he sat next to the larger man and picked at his eggs.

“I’ll buy you more, Twitchy.” 

Noctis was leaning against Ignis and struggling to eat while Ignis struggled to keep the prince awake. “Can you try a less cloying scent next time?” 

“I kinda like it,” Gladio admitted. Prompto wasn’t sure if he really meant it or he was being an ass. 

Ignis took a deep drink of his coffee and nudged Noctis to eat his eggs.

Gladio smiled at him and winked. Prompto did not know where to take that wink and went back to eating and decided to take some pictures just in time to catch Noctis falling face first in his eggs.


End file.
